Jaded Moon
by Faerin
Summary: Yuki and Kyo have been battling their emotions for along time. What happens when they finally give in?
1. Roof top

Jaded Moon- I don't own Fruits Basket! Nor any of the characters. I just thought of this...and decided "Why not?" This is my girst...Please reveiw...

* * *

"Stupid cat! I spoke in my usual casual way.  
"Fucking rat!" He screamed in reply, and as usual, he stormed off to the roof.  
'Stupid idiot doesn't know it's gonna rain...' I thought to myself. It was always was like this. Cat vs. rat. We were locked into an eternal battle, that's how it's always been in the Sohma family. The curse effected us all in different ways. For me and Kyo, it was hatred. I didn't wish it to be this way. I just would fight with him to put on a face, to hide my feelings. Ever since we were kids, I never told anyone, but I always had a thing for Kyo. I remember my first time I looked upon his wonderful orange hair.

:Flashback:

"Yuki...come play tag with us!" their voices rang out, beckoning me to play. I was always dragged into playing with my classmates. I joined them, it got to the point where I was having fun! We were all laughing and smiling, running and screaming. Then a sight caught my eye. Orange hair... 'Orange hair? What an odd color!' I thought. But I was wrong. It fit Kyo perfectly.  
" You..." the little kid pointed at me. Shaking his finger in my face, I backed up slowly. His face filled with anger, but he was so cute! "You are the reason I don't belong!" He went to hit me! I slid to the side a little bit to dodge it and right into a girl. Transforming, I could see Kyo's face light up, I knew from then on it would have to be war between us.

:End Flashback:

This can't go on forever, I have to tell him. I have been battling with it for years. I think it is time to tell him. I strode towards the ladder to the roof. He has to know how I feel. By the time I got to the ladder, the sun was going down and little dropletts of water began to fall, filling the night with a loving sparkle. "Wow..." I whispered to myself and began to go up the ladder.  
Aparently Kyo heard me.  
"You damn rat! Why are you here!" He was in fighting stance, ready for anything. I could see it in his eyes...the same thing I saw so many years ago. Anger. He hated me.  
"Kyo...I..." Aww crap! How am I going to tell him? How am I going to tell Kyo how handsome he looked under the jaded moon? How wonderful his toned body looked soaked by the drizzle? How? How indeed.  
His face softened, "You know Yuki..." he blushed a bit. "I never really noticed how good you look up here. You know with the moon and everything"  
Was he doing what I think he was doing? Was he hitting on me? This was too much to take in. I sank to my knees and sat down, shortly afterwards accompanied by Kyo. I sat beside him, with him. Kyo grabbed my hand and forced our fingers to enlace. I looked up at him and blushed wildly. Immediatly I looked down, unable to make eye contact. With his free hand, Kyo carressed my face, MAKING me to look at his firey red eyes. But they had somethign else in them. Could it be...Love?  
"Kyo...I have something to tell you."


	2. Ready Yuki?

Chapter two! 

KYO'S POV!  
Aww, that damn rat was going to ruin the moment with talking. I have to stop it somehow. I can't kiss him. Can I? I leaned in closer to his girly face. The same face which my dreams has been plagued with. I could feel his shallow breathing. It was so warm. I stopped slightly in front of his lips. I tilted my head to the side, and our lips met in a wonderful embrace. I could feel Yuki's arms around me, he was enjoying this. My tongue licked his mouth, asking for permission. What was this? Permission granted! His tongue also went into my mouth as our tongues danced together with a slight beat. So wonderful, so graceful. All those fights...All useless.  
Before I could stop him, Yuki broke our kiss. I guess I know what it means to witness miracles. I looked down, I was very hard. Trying to cover it, I put my arms around my knees and tugged them very hard to my chest. Yuki almost looked hurt, but he moved closer to me, suductively. He hugged me, and slowly I felt my shirt being taken off. I tried to stop him, but he began sucking my neck, making a tingleling sensation run through me. There was nothing I could do. Besides, who's complaining? I have the man of my dreams right here. After my shirt was off, nothing kept Yuki from feeling my naked torso. It felt like heaven! He stroked it softly, making it tickle. Where did he learn all of this? He layed me down on the roof and began licking my neck. Then slowly, ever so slowly he made his way down, going to each nipple, making them hard. Making me go wild. Until finally, he reached my pant line. The tent in my pants was huge now! I figured he would stop. We can't do anything on a roof. But he reached for my zipper. Judging by Yuki's expression, he was enjoying this way too much.

* * *

YUKI'S POV 

Should I go further? Kyo was in complete excstacy, why leave him there?  
"Yuki...We can't do this...on...the roof..." he was right...I picked him up and traveled to my bedroom, very excitied to continue this.  
Laying him on the bed, I went on un-clothing him. When he was completely naked, I wasted a second just staring. He looked so good...and on my bed. Tonight was going to be a night to remember.  
I layed beside him, out stretching my arm, I grabbed his shaft. Stroking it gently, just as I had always dreamt it. Kyo was utterly and completely red. Almost matching his face. I leaned closer to his penis, I did something I know he wouldn't expect me to do. I licked the top. It made Kyo completely crazy. He straddled me to the bed. He anxiously ripped off my shirt. Great, he was getting my aroused! This was really going to be a night not to forget. He un-snapped my jeans and slid them off my legs. He stode up and asked me to stand as well. What was he doing? He took the chance to touch me. He explored my naked torso with his fingers teasing me and making me want him. He then made my boxers slide down. He pushed me down so I was on all fours.  
"Ready Yuki?"


	3. You know I love you Right?

Kyo's POV

Was I really going to do this? I don't think I can stop now...No thinking, all action. I rubbed my shaft against Yuki's opening. Wow...I really can't wait to be inside of him. I entered him, penetrating him. He gave a loud moan, I gave one in answer. He was so tight, so warm, so heavenly. I felt everything I could feel inside of him. I pulled out and he urged me to go faster. Should I really? I did as he pleased. In and out, in and out. Each time I went in, I gave his shaft a good rub. Each time he moaned even louder. Then, finally it happened. He screamed out my name and climaxed. I wish I could stop but I wasn't there yet. "YUKI! OH YUKI!" I climaxed a few moments after my lover.  
I took out my penis and collapsed on to my bed, Yuki there for the first time on my king sized bed. I passed out on my sheets, with Yuki in my arms and nothing in my dreams but my prince.  
The next morning I awoke to the smell of Tohru's wonderful breakfast. Was last night a dream? The arm around me retracted and I looked down.  
"Kyo"  
I guess not! That was great. Last night was just utterly perfect. "Yes Yuki? My prince...?" Did I just say that? I didn't mean to. Yuki blushed so much I thought he was going to transform.  
"I was just wondering...Kyo-Kyo...If what happened last night made us...you know..lovers? As in dating"  
KyoO.o 'Thank god it's Saturday.' I thought.  
I thought a bit about Yuki's question. Sure why not?  
"Yuki, I would think, since you have so much smarts, that you would know that." I stared down into his longing eyes. In answer to his question, I leaned down and softly kissed his perfect lips. All these years we fought. I was missing the best thing in the world, an awesome, one of a kind boyfriend.

Yuki's POV

So that was it. The fighting would cease, and I would have someone to love me. I really didn't have much of a family life until I came to live with Shigure. So it was always 'Look after my own ass' type thing. So I promised myself that if I found someone I trully cared about, I'd take very good care of it. I care about Kyo. I want to keep that feeling. I hope he knows that. If he doesn't... I shall remind him.  
"Kyo"  
"Yes Yuki?  
"You know I love you right...?" There was a second of hesitation.  
"I love you too Yuki."

Kyo's POV

After searching my drawers for clean clothes, I decended the stairs to find Tohru at the stove and Shigure at the table. What a surprize. Should I tell them? My heart started racing, had they heard us last night...? Just then, Yuki, My prince Yuki, came down the stairs. Turning the corner, he gave me a look that made me go weak at the knees. He stopped beside me. I looked at him and searched his silver eyes. He took my hand and we shared a kiss, right in front of Shigure and Tohru! Realizing this, I turned to look at their reactions. Shigure giggled and excused himself from the table. Tohru was bumfuzzled to say the least. Yuki gave a beaming smile, and I couldn't help but to return the same. As he sat down, Shigure returned, a smile plastered on his face. He must have done something perverted.  
"Yuki! Kyo! You've inspired me!" His voice was almost sing-song. Enough to make a person sick. Yuki got up and took my hand again letting me know it was okay. A few moments passed until we heard another voice. A very conceited one.  
"My dear Shigure! I have answered ur call! I'm here! Ah Yuki!" It was almost like he floated across the floor. I stepped protectively in front of Yuki. I heard my name being whispered and instinctively turned around. We shared another kiss, this time in front of his brother. 


	4. Wierd Kiss

Chapter 4 YUKI'S POV Ayame stopped dead in his tracks. HA! Didn't think that his little brother could be loved by anyone! But he won't attack me with his stupid "brotherly" hugs.. I got another kiss from Kyo though! It makes me very happy that is so affectionate. After seeing this Shigure thought he would take his chances.

He took Ayame into his arms like a lover would.

"Oh Shigure! I just knew you couldn't resist me for long!"

Ayame's voice rang out. But that wasn't the sickening thing. It was what happened next that made me wonder where the closest bathroom. They locked lips, looking as though they were sucking each other's faces off. When it finally ended, they looked at eachother for a little bit. Exchanging looks of admiration.

"It is official! 'Gure and I are to be married! No turning back now my love!" Obviously, this was a completely unexpected. Knowing my brother, he would just take Shigure and Tohru so Kyo and I could be together. But, it was alittle overboard to say he was getting married this quickly. Tohru, being completely oblvious to everything just stood by and watched Ayame ran around gathering Shigure's things and her own. Ayame, grabbing Shigure, Tohru, and a couple suitcases, ran out the door and down the path. 

"Don't worry kids! We will return in a "couple" of weeks!" He shouted hinting at couple.

With everyone gone, Kyo and I...there is nothing keeping us apart. Maybe...no...nevermind.

KYO'S POV "Well well well...if it isn't 'Prince' Yuki."Haru appeared in the doorway not too long after everyone left. No...that wasn't Haru, that is that bastard Black Haru. I have to admit, he was very sexy...No! This can't be happening! I'm not completely gay! But he was unmistakably hott. Wait...He just called my Yuki...Prince... He was hitting on my Yuki! This was not happening..not on my watch!

Haru slowly walked over to Yuki and caressed his face. "Oh Yuki...sweet sweet Yuki. You look better than ever." Then he bent over and whispered something in his ear. 

I was getting jealous! I took Yuki's hand, enlacing his fingers with my own.

"Haru...Yuki and I are together...So back off!" I shoved him alittle and began leading Yuki away.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my ass. I looked back out of pure intinct, and Haru leaned in and whispered in my ear.  
"Kyo...You are very hott when you get jealous. Mind sharing some..." He looked down and back up. "Sexual tension...with me..?"

Without warning, Haru turned me around de-lacing me and Yuki. I looked right into Haru's powerful eyes. Not knowing what to do, I chanced a look at Yuki. He was just standing there, why would he not do anything? Haru forced me to look at him again. This time he stole a kiss from me. Pressing his lips against mine, I couldn't help but to go along with it.

Yuki then made his move, striding right up to us and joining in on the kiss, licking both of our lips till our tongues were all out and playing with eachother. Haru let out a deep throat moan, and I backed away breaking the strange kiss.

"That was just fucking wierd..." I said and stormed off to the roof. 


	5. Alone

_**Sorry I haven't Updated in a while. I have been worried about school and such. -.- Gomenasai. This unfortunately Will be a short chapter. I'll try hard to update soon. And I am also sorry for making Kyo very emo in this chapter. I'll make it happier next chapter.**_

**_Faerin_**

_**

* * *

**_

** YUKI'S POV**

I stared at the empty space beside me were just minutes earlier Kyo was. Poor Kyo, finally he thought he belonged, then I go and do this to him. Haru. Yes, it was Haru's fault. Sick, sadistic bastard.

"Haru, would you mind getting out of the house now?" I said coldly.

When there was no response, I turned to snap in his face. Just to find that he had passed out. Although Haru is very attractive (A/n: And we all know he is. :P) Kyo, was much more than body. He, was perfect. I had to go to him, my love. My poor kitty.

I bounded up the stairs at a frightening speed. Finally, I reached the entrance of his bedroom.

"Now or never." I whispered "Kyo!" I yelled at the door. I knocked softly, then turned the knob.

"I'm coming in!"

** KYO'S POV **

I heard his knock, then the slight squeak of the door handle, and I shifted uncomfortably in my bed. I knew he would come in, and I knew he would want to talk about what happened. I didn't want to talk about it. I wanted to forget about it.

"Kyo," he said softly "I...I'm sorry." Was this, no. The Prince couldn't think of anything to say. He was at a loss for words. What is this magic? (a/n: Harry Potter moment. Expecto Patronum . )

"Yuki, just stop." My words sounded so cold, why? "Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe I was meant to be alone. And maybe, Haru was meant to stop me from being too happy." Akito would be so proud of him. I should just kill Akito and get it over with.

"You don't mean that. You just can't. That's not how it works, and you know it." He took a couple steps forward towards my bed and kneeled. "Please Kyo. Please, just come to your senses. I love you."

I sat up in my bed, "You don't know what it means to love. To love and to be alone. You have no idea." I sounded cold again. Why am I doing this? At this point, I didn't even know what was coming out of my mouth, and I didn't care. "I'm leaving. I love you Yuki, but I can't do this anymore." It seemed a bit overboard, it was just one thing. But my pyschie just couldn't handle another heartbrake.

So I decided to just leave, to run away. Away from everyone, and everything. So I couldn't hurt them, and they couldn't hurt me.


End file.
